old_norsefandomcom-20200215-history
Government of Kattegat
The Government of Kattegat is the ruling force which commands the Kattegat. It is composed of men and women who have devoted themselves to causes above and beyond the call of duty. They have worked tirelessly to make this nation what it is, and they have earned their jobs by their own hand and their children. which is just an island has showed and proved itself to all the nations of the world that they have the largest european empire in the World, the Kattegat. The empire is deemed to be from West to the Ottoman Empire. The Kattegat Empire Map of the Kattegat Empire Political Information '''The Kingdom of Kattegat is ruled by a single monarch between the 17th Century to present day except during the last King of Vikings. Unlike the co-monarchy period, the single monarch of the Kingdom of Kattegat is ruled by the power of a single crown, the Crown of Kattegat. Then after the co-monarchy period of Queen Caterina and Aslaug, Ishmael and now our king, Ishmael lead as a single monarch. Due to English Bill of Rights, and later the English allows him to become King of his People. But also Act of Settlement the succession to the throne was to go to a Kattegat monarch, rather than the English alternative, due to the Act of Security. The adoption of the Act of Settlement required that the Kattegat monarch be a protestant descendant of Venables, which helped install a new heir as King and begin the Hanoverian Dynasty. Diplomatic Policies ''Key: '' *'Allied = Nations or groups that have joined in an association for mutual benefit or to achieve some common purpose (such as Trade), whether or not explicit agreement has been worked out between them.' *'Indifferent=Having no particular interest or sympathy with one another in foreign affairs; still concerned about each other's polices or actions but not making any action towards it.' *'Neutral = Not aligned with or in other terms; acting in a non-belligerent stance(not supporting any side or taking any position in a controversy by not assisting or participating in a dispute or war between others.' *'Unknown = Diplomatic relations not yet established or faction not yet discovered.' *'At War = Kattegat in armed conflict; in a state of disagreement, usually of more than two nations or smaller groups engaged in armed hostilities.' More to be edited The Navy Personal Statistuds Personnel Statistics 'The Kattegat Army' Total Army Personnel Active: 695,033 men Total Army Personnel reserve: 456,100 men See: West Indies forces *'Professional Infantry: 724 Regiments - 618,296 men (£3,091,475)' *'Professional Cavalry: 112 Regiments - 50,176 men (£250,880)' *'Professional Artillerymen: 109 Companies - 2,600 men ~ ''654 cannons (£13,000)' *'Independent Battalions: 16 Battalions - 8,048 men (£32,192)' *'Militia Infantry: 17 Regiments - 15,130 men (£75,650)' *'Army Personnel: 800 (£5,481)' *'Kattegat Army Upkeep: Total: 170,000,033 men (£3,475,165)''' Gallery of Kattegat Army Paintings Gallery of the Navy's Painting image.jpg|Viking Fleet escorted by the English Ship Viking Ship.jpg|Vikings preparing to sail Gallery of the Great Heathen Army 1st Battle.jpg|Vikings Cavalry led by their King Ishmael. 1747 Vikings defense.jpg|Warriors fighting off shore Kattegat Soldier .jpg|A Kattegat Soldier around the 1748's